


Her Dream Guy

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Reylo, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fun, Funny, Jealous Ben, Married Reylo, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Dreams, Short, Sweet, coffee break story, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben sighed. “You said Finn’s name last night.”“What? No I didn’t!”“You seriously think I would mistake my own wife saying some other man’s name in her sleep?”“Yeah I do, because you did.”“Just admit you had a sex dream about him!” Ben cried.Rey’s day did not get off to the best start...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	Her Dream Guy

Rey stretched happily as she woke and blinked a few times as the sunlight coaxed her eyes awake. Another beautiful day. She turned to face Ben. He was already awake and staring at the ceiling with a stern look on his face. 

“Honey?” Rey said tentatively. 

Angry eyes locked onto hers. “Oh, so you do remember your husband, do you?” 

_What the heck? Why was he so pissed off?_   


She thought back to the day before, but couldn’t think of anything that could have angered him. 

She smiled sweetly. “Of course I remember you. Can I have my morning kiss?” 

“No.” 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. 

“You don’t know?” 

Rey shook her head. 

Ben sighed. “You said Finn’s name last night.” 

“What? No I didn’t!” 

“You seriously think I would mistake my own wife saying some other man’s name in her sleep?” 

“Yeah I do, because you did.” 

“Just admit you had a sex dream about him!” Ben cried. 

“I won’t because it isn’t true!” Rey shouted back. 

Ben got out of bed. “Do you remember the dream?”

Rey sat up. “No...but…” 

“Ha! Then you admit it!” Ben said pointing down at her. 

“What? No I don’t!” 

“You’re pretending you don’t remember the dream so you can save face!” Ben accused. 

“I am not! If I had a sex dream about Finn I would just tell you!” 

“Then just admit it!” 

“That’s not what happened! I know it!” 

Ben stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

Rey scratched her head and tried to remember her dream...but her mind was blank. She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. When she entered the kitchen, Ben had already started to fry up some bacon. She suspected she wasn’t getting any. 

“Ben, can you explain why you think I had a sex dream about Finn?” she asked gently. 

He turned to face her. “You said ‘FINN!’ Really loudly...like woke me up loud and it sounded like whatever you two were doing had you very...excited.” 

Rey searched her thoughts once more. “Hang on...I remember something. I was dreaming about...you.” 

Ben scoffed and turned back to his bacon. “A likely story!” 

“Would you listen? You big tree!” Rey shouted. “I remember dreaming about our honeymoon in Hawaii, remember when we went snorkelling?” 

Ben turned slowly. “I do.” 

Rey smiled back at him, “I remember how good you looked in your trunks.” 

Ben smirked, then checked himself. “Don’t try to change the subject,” he said, pointing the spatula at her. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Anyway...in the dream, I was watching you swim while I sat on the beach but then I saw something behind you so I called out to you to warn you…”

“You called out Finns name to warn _me_?” Ben mocked. 

Rey put her hands on her hips. “No, I called out the word ‘fin’ to alert you to the fact that there was a shark chasing you!” 

Ben’s eyes opened wide. “Oh.” 

Rey folded her arms across her chest. “So, now do you see? I wasn’t dreaming about Finn, I was trying to protect you, my gorgeous husband, my one and only love.” 

“So...you didn’t dream-cheat on me?” Ben said softly. 

“No I didn’t. So could you stop slandering my good name in front of the bacon now?” 

“Rey-Rey…” Ben sang. 

“Don’t you Rey-Rey me! I want all your bacon or I’m never going to forgive you!” 

“Absolutely, whatever my faithful, beautiful wife wants.” 

Rey smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. “That’s more like it.” 

Ben finished up the bacon and created a double decker sandwich for Rey. 

“Enjoy my sweet,” he said as he placed the plate down in front of her and kissed her cheek.

“I will,” Rey replied as she took a big bite and chewed happily. 

Ben stroked her hair. “Even in your dreams you only love me.” 

Rey nodded. “Of course,” she mumbled between bites. 

“If you ever have a real sex dream, will you tell me about it?” Ben asked. 

“Of course!” Rey said with a smile as Ben leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Luckily he didn’t see her fingers crossed behind her back. 

Well, a girl has to have a few secrets doesn’t she? 

**********


End file.
